


The New Normal

by MalecAcid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, DAVE IS GAY AF AND I LOVE HIM BUT HE GAY BOY AND IM SO SORRY FOR THIS, F/M, FOR LEGAL REASONS THIS IS A JOKE, I DONT SHIP OR HC THIS AT ALL PLS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im literally doing this just to annoy someone, No Incest, THIS IS THE MOST CURSED THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, i cant believe i wrote this, i hate myself for writing this, i will be personally offended if anyone enjoys this fic, im not tagging this with any actual tags bc i literally dont want anyone to read it, pls no one read this and actually enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: But now, it was everyones new normal. It was the new normal to see Dave and Eudora appear on a random couch in the sitting room after Klaus rolls his eyes, it was the new normal to see Klaus and Diego look at each other with annoyance and slight disturbance while eyeing the couple kissing on the couch across from them. The new normal to see Klaus walk into a room, look at a corner with seemingly nothing, and then walk back out. It was normalKind of.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Eudora Patch, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livtontea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MAKING ME READ BAVE YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH 
> 
> haha jk ily but still

In all honesty, the most surprised ones were probably Klaus and Diego. 

In their defense, they both thought that Dave was gay, and that Eudora was completely in love with Diego, so this world is full of surprises, they guess. 

I mean, being unceremoniously dumped by your significant other and them getting together with the person you least expected? Well, it was a low blow, as Ben would say. Especially considering the fact that the person you least expected was your brothers significant other who had just done the same thing to him. 

To be fair, Dave and Eudora were also fairly surprised. Dave having a bi awakening of sorts and Eudora just going with it. 

It could have been way worse, Ben tells Klaus later on. It could've been Allison, or Vanya, rather than a person he's only interacted with minutes before she died. 

Yeah, it could've been worse. But then again, it was pretty terrible. 

Considering the fact that they were both ghosts, Klaus and therefore Diego were definitely around them far too much, considering the fact that Klaus was the one who had to make them corpeal for their ghostly antics. 

Seeing them around had been, awkward. Especially at first. Especially because the only time Diego had seen them around was when Klaus was there, making them corpeal because he really couldn't turn down their requests. 

But now, it was everyones new normal. It was the new normal to see Dave and Eudora appear on a random couch in the sitting room after Klaus rolls his eyes, it was the new normal to see Klaus and Diego look at each other with annoyance and slight disturbance while eyeing the couple kissing on the couch across from them. The new normal to see Klaus walk into a room, look at a corner with seemingly nothing, and then walk back out. It was normal. 

Kind of. 

It didn't feel normal. Not in the slightest. Not to Luther, Diego, Allison, Ben, Klaus or anyone else except for Dave and Eudors. It was definitely not a comfortable situation, especially considering Klaus was the one who had to see... all that. 

Why couldn't they go off to wherever afterlife people went? He would ask Ben later on, who only shook his head at him, knowing that that's not really what he or Diego wanted. Knew that they would have them in any form, even if it wasn't with themselves. 

It was still a little weird, though. 

Seeing Eudora and Dave, matching bullet holes in their chests, holding hands as they walked around the academy, only there to become corpeal when needed. 

Not that Klaus objected, of course. How could he? Would you be able to reject two people who had their chests blown out before they made it into their 30's? 

So, he made them corpeal, scowled as they kissed, and shared a look of similar disdain with Diego, the couple now visible to him as well. 

But instead of leaving, Diego stayed, knowing that Klaus himself couldn't leave. And the solidarity with his brother made him smile, even throughout this weird new normal.

Even though it was weird for Diego and Klaus, this new normal of sorts was definitely strange for Dave and Eudora too. 

If you thought that being a ghost in a relationship with a living person was hard, try being a ghost in a relationship with another ghost. Not as easy as one would think. 

Dave being prompted by Eudora to go ask Klaus for them to be made corpeal was never a fun experience. Always awkward small interactions and then intense ignorance from both sides. 

It was almost easier for Eudora in this way. Yes, she saw Diego, but most of the time, he didn't see her. Dave saw this as a complete win. 

As said before, this had been Dave's bi awakening of sorts. Seeing Eudora a lot, considering Diego would ask Klaus so often to make her corpeal, is really what started this whole thing. 

He would start to notice little things about her, and not just her looks, but her personality as well, being that he eavesdropped on almost every single conversation that her and Diego had, considering he stayed with Klaus most times and Klaus had to stick around to keep her corpeal. 

They would talk, sometimes. When Klaus and Diego were asleep, they would talk. Talk about there past lives, about their ghost lives, about everything and anything. 

A few nights into their talking, Dave surprised both himself and Eudora when he leaned in suddenly and pressed his lips to hers, before pulling back, his eyes wide as he spoke. 

"I'm sorry, we have-" He was cut off by a shake of Eudoras head. 

"We'll tell them tomorrow." Before Dave can open his mouth to speak, she continues. "The dead are not meant to be with the living." 

He nods, face sad, and she leans in.

It's pretty weird for everyone else in the house too. Ben having to see then just as often as Klaus does, fairly tired of their ghostly antics. Luther, Allison, Five and Vanya being made witnesses to every shared look of not hatred, but discomfort on Diego and Klaus' faces. 

Anytime the four other siblings come into a room while they are corpeal, they will walk right back out, unwilling to be in the tense environment of Diego's glares and Klaus' sad face, Dave and Eudora seeming to not notice this as they sat together closely, legs and shoulders pressing together even though the large couch was there, everyone else unwilling to sit there.

Then again, Eudora is fairly confused by the whole ordeal, even though she encouraged it herself. 

It was getting harder and harder to ignore the glint in Diego's eyes, and the sad frown on Klaus' face as they all interacted. Not that it happened much, anyways. 

Though the stares were off putting and uncomfortable, Eudora was fairly content in her ghostly afterlife. 

She was content being with Dave, sitting with him, talking with him, holding his hand, all the things that she could no longer do with Diego because of the whole ghost thing. All of the things that Dave could no longer do with Klaus. 

So yeah, they were content with this new normal. As long as the stares would eventually wear off.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls no one comment and say that they enjoyed this because I definitely didn't


End file.
